Kissing Lessons
by cherryblossomnights
Summary: When Nanao drunkenly admits her wish to be taught how to kiss, Shunsui takes advantage of the situation. Drastic changes to their relationship threaten Nanao's state of mental wellbeing. Rated M for language and sensual situations, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bleach or any characters related. All rights belong to Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>Nanao was <em>done.<em> Hours and hours of paperwork, the entire week, endlessly filling out forms, pulling all-nighters… And for what? Carpal Tunnel in her writing hand? But other than that…

Sure, she had finished it all by the deadline, but it shouldn't have been her responsibility to begin with. Nanao wondered if this hell was worth what she had done. Or _any_ of what she had done_, _for that matter.

…Nope. It definitely was not. Just because Shunsui had to be an imbecile and ruin things all the time doesn't mean that she should fix everything for him. Sure, she loved him with all her heart, but he didn't even know that, much less care about her the same way she cared for him. But then she remembered Rangiku, who had been in _her_ office all this week, with even _more_ work than Nanao had, and smiled. At least it could have been worse. She shook it off, and replaced her smile with a frown. It was Rangiku and Shunsui's mess, so why should she, a perfectly fit fukutaicho, have to deal with their problems? Shunsui was her Taichou, for Kami's sake. Why in the world was she taking care of him?

_Because you love him_, a voice inside of her whispered. _You like knowing that he needs you for something that others can't provide for him. _

No, she argued to herself. No. She was just trying to hold together her squad. There was no way anyone could fault her for that. She just hoped that Rangiku would stop getting sucked into Shunsui's pit of stupidity any further so that she wouldn't get pulled into any more ridiculous stunts. Shunsui definitely got into much less trouble when it was just him doing the damage. His plots got more sophisticated (if you could ever call them that) and harder to clean up with outside help. There was a direct relationship between the number of people on Shunsui's side, and the direct demolition to her squad and her social life. Well, not that she really had much of a social life to begin with. She supposed it was her leisure time that she was referring to. She felt a surge of anger directed at Rangiku and Shunsui, so she decided to close up shop and take a nice bubble bath.

And then she felt them.

Nanao knew that they would be coming sooner or later, but she was hoping that it would be when she had already locked herself in her bathroom and was relaxing in the tub.

Oh well. She'd better run. For her life, possibly.

She grabbed the last of the paperwork, shut off the lights, and locked the door. Shunpoing to the Soutaicho's building, she hoped that they wouldn't catch her before she got there. She knew that they were sticking together, which greatly improved her chances, but she worried that they were tricking her with this. They both knew that she tracked their reiatsu, so maybe they were using this against her. Nonetheless, the dropped the paper off with Soutaicho's secretary of paperwork, then shunpo'd (?) back to her apartment as fast as she possibly could. She was wary of misstepping, because she knew that_ one_ step could be the difference between success and failure.

Was it sad that she put as much effort and tactical strategy into avoiding them as she did fighting hollows?

She supposed it didn't really matter at the moment. She just had to get away, and _then_ she could debate her sanity (as well as theirs).

She thought of Rangiku despite her attempts to focus on home, and shuddered. She was, no doubt, looking for a drinking buddy. _Well_, she thought, _there's no way she's going to pull me into this_. No way in hell, after this despicable excuse for a business week they caused for her. Nanao was sick of her "friend's" harassment at the end of each work week. Just because she never wants to go out doesn't mean that she's weird or old or antisocial, it just means that she's tired from all the shit she puts up with all week from her immature Taicho and idiotic friend. In fact, if it weren't for them, maybe she _would_ go out more.

Nanao had reached the side of the building she was determined to get inside. She looked through the window for signs of the other fukutaicho, grinned when she saw none, and then climbed through. She looked around her bedroom and sighed blissfully. A nice, steaming cup of chrysanthemum tea and a hot bubble bath would cure her—

"Get her."

A figure in a black hood and mask lunged at her. She managed to kido them, but to no avail. She was still on the floor in a matter of seconds. _Damn Shunsui_, she mentally spat. _Curse him and his need to perpetually keep me out of hand combat courses_. She made a mental note to bribe Soi Fon into giving her secret private lessons for times like these.

A second hooded figure appeared, chuckling. A deep, luscious voice filled her ears. "Now, now, Nao-chan, be a good girl and listen to what Ran has to say." He swiftly performed a simple kido charm that she could easily have rejected, but she decided that she rather liked him tying her up in a feral, animalistic way. Not that she'd ever admit it. She'd simply point out that it was useless trying to get away in the first place, and that she was not going to waste what little energy she had left prolonging the inevitable. Rangiku was simply too good at hand to hand combat. She'd say, winking, "With a body like this, a girl needs to teach men to keep their hands to themselves." She would then proceed to take off her uniform so that whoever she was informing would believe her. Not that anyone was in doubt. Nanao thought she just liked having a reason to take her clothes off.

Shunsui then leaned into her, inhaled deeply before placing a hand on her cheek and then wincing at the pain of her kido attack, and whispered, "Don't leave me waiting too long," before blowing in her ear and then walking to the door to leave. She was torn between wanting him to stay and touch her more and kicking his ass out of her apartment herself. She chose the former. She was simply too worn out to lie to herself at this point, so she turned her attention to the black hooded figure.

"Rangiku, take off the damned mask, I know it's you for Kami's sake."

Shimmering blonde hair cascaded into the dark of night as the mask and hood were shed. She smiled, revealing perfectly aligned white teeth. "Nanao, Nanao, don't be mad. We're just trying to do you a favor!" She puffed out her breasts, put a hip to one side, and, wagging a finger at her, said, "and before you say _any_thing, this is _not_ about you being a boring old woman at whatever age you are, which is a young age, despite anything that the lower ranks may say because they are too young to understand what true youth is, but that's not the point, the point is that this is about _me._ Yes, _me._ Don't roll your eyes at me, young lady. I don't appreciate your sarcastic body language. Anyway, you and me, Nanao, we've been stuck in a cage all week. Like goddamn animals, for Kami's sake! We definitely deserve a break. Which is why—"

"You, and let's be very, _very_ clear on this, do NOT deserve a break. You had to accept the consequences of what you did. I, on the other hand, did not do anything worthy of what I had to accomplish this past week, and I do not appreciate this half-assed attempt on Shunsui's part of making me feel better. If he truly wanted me to feel better, he would have helped me with the paperwork that HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN DOING ANYWAY."

Rangiku rolled her eyes. "There is absolutely no reason for you to yell at me, Nao."

Nanao undid the charm, threw up her arms, and announced, "I'm taking a bubble bath, drinking a few cups of well-earned tea, and then sleeping for the first time in a week. You, my friend, would do well to do the same."

"You even speak like an old woman! Kami, Shunsui was right! You're even worse than I suspected." She winked, and announced, "So we're going drinking!"

* * *

><p>AN: Hey. So. This is the first installment of Kissing Lessons, a story I initially used as a KenshinXKaoru fic that was AU. It sucked, and I realized that this was because (1) it was AU, and (2) it was KenshinXKaoru. I love KenKao, but this plotline just didn't work with those two characters. So I adapted the plot to ShunNao, which made me even more happy. I've planned the whole story out, and am in the process of writing each chapter out roughly, so then I can go back and edit, but... it may take a while. At first, I wanted it to be a nice, simple, ten chapter story. But I realized going in that some chapters (like this one) may be about 1500 words while others (like the next one) may be about 5000. But that all depends on what's going on in each chapter.<br>So that's about it for now. I really am looking forward to writing this, and I thank those who read this and review. I welcome any sort of review, especially criticism or suggestions. I'll do my best to take what you say into mind.  
>On that note, I'll probably post the next chapter within the next twothree weeks. (Sorry to disappoint anyone!) Love to all! And if you want to read the first version of this story, check out my old account- **karathemurphster_. _**I guarantee nothing except a good laugh at my incompetence. ;D

(LOL I love how long this AN is. I once read a story that was shorter than the AN. Maybe I'll do that for one chapter... ;D)


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Slight, _slight_ lime. Just letting you know in order to be safe. Also, everything but plot is copyright of Tite Kubo. I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

Rangiku grinned.

"I am not wearing such a pitiful excuse for clothing. This is not happening."

Rangiku stepped closer, the grin spreading further across her face. It gave Nanao an eerie chill that grin did.

"Who do you think I am? What is everyone else going to think happened to me? That I lost my job due to inappropriate circumstances with my Taichou, had to become a hooker on the street, and can't even afford enough clothing to look like a _respectable_ hooker?"

"Sweetie, a penniless hooker off the street can't afford this. It takes a lot of real-world cash to buy clothing this skanky."

"Then I should donate this to a hooker! She'd really appreciate it! It would make her feel like a high-class hooker!" Nanao was beginning to panic. She didn't know how much longer she could hold the other fukutaichou off.

Rangiku stopped, only three steps away. She smiled patronizingly. While Nanao hated being patronized, she'd gladly welcome this smile over the insane grin that the woman had before. "Nanao-chan, how do you expect to attract Shun-kun? Well, I suppose he's already hooked on you, so I _should_ say how do you expect to _torment_ Shunsui?"

Nanao looked at her, skeptical. "Why would it torment him?"

* * *

><p>She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair fell straight, but it still fell like water across her bare, pale shoulders. The 'dress' hugged the few square centimeters of her body that it covered, starting very low on her chest, dipping to just above her tailbone, and stopping just below her buttocks.<p>

She really didn't recognize this person in the mirror. It was as if Kurotsuchi-Taichou had developed a pill that made you sluttier, and someone had slipped it into her tea without her noticing.

But, if this would torment Shunsui, maybe she wouldn't shut down the idea. Yet.

"Rangiku, why would this torment him? I look like a whore."

She smiled coyly. "Honey, no one has ever seen you like this. You're attractive even with that bland librarian hairstyle and shapeless excuse for a uniform. If he can't keep his hands off you then, what's he going to think _now?_"

"I don't want to provoke his inappropriate behavior. I'm not going through with this if he is going to come on to me even more." She didn't know why she was going along with all this. Maybe it was the lack of sleep. She turned, admiring herself in the mirror.

Rangiku looked at her knowingly. "Sweetie, he'll be too shell-shocked to move."

Nanao's been in the bar for all of five minutes, and she's already sick of the staring, pointing, and whispering. Rangiku and she had just sat down and already she had beat Ran's record of sit-down-already-paid-for-by-a-lustful-male drinks. Apparently 16 guys saw her walk in and felt that they should pay for her drinks. This had never happened to Nanao before. But she wasn't complaining, not by far. She wasn't even planning on drinking, because she didn't want to spend the money. But now that she didn't have to, she had no reason not to get completely wasted. For Kami's sake, this would be the first time that someone else would have to carry her home from the bar. It would be a nice break from carrying Shunsui. Besides, the way that Ran put it, Shunsui wouldn't be drinking anyway. Seeing no reason to deny the men's generosity, she indulged after her taxing week. She was _so_ happy that she could get really, _really_ drunk. So with those thoughts behind her, she smiled at Ran-chan, and held a shot up to her. Ran whooped, and grabbed one of her own shots. They downed the whiskey simultaneously. While Ran reached for another, Nanao coughed and sputtered as a rough tingle coated her throat and claimed her stomach. Ran patted her on the back and laughed, allowing her golden locks to flow as she puffed out her girls to ensure future drinks, and possibly a few bed mates for the night. She put another drink in Nanao's hand.

"The faster you drink, the better it feels."

* * *

><p>Sun was nervous. This was a relatively new feeling for him, considering his past. Usually he didn't give a damn, which negated the idea of worrying. But this was his Nanao-chan. When it came to her, he simply didn't know what to do. Of all the women he'd seduced in his life, and <em>she<em> was turning out to be the hardest. But maybe that was what he loved about her. She didn't simply spread her legs whenever he asked, or whenever _any_body asked. She was beautiful but didn't know it, intelligent and never let anyone forget it, kind and generous, strong-willed to the point of obstinacy—of course she wouldn't just give herself for him to do whatever he wanted with her. She was too good for him. So he'd spent what felt like thousands of years trying to win her heart. But…It didn't work. Nothing did.

_Shunsui was at his breaking point when he went to Ukitake and Rangiku for advice. This wasn't the first time, not nearly, and as usual, they weren't much of a help. They said, as always, "Just tell her how you feel!" His response? "I DO! All the time! She just doesn't believe me."_

"_Did you ever think that maybe she doesn't take you seriously? Because, let's face it: You are rarely serious. Are you serious with her, or is this the classy charming Shunsui flirting? Because she's not going to believe that." It was Ukitake who said it this time. As if they were machines, the two of them took turns saying the same thing to him every single time. And sure, if he wasn't taking the advice, wouldn't he know? He thought back to a moment they shared just the other day. _

"_Taichou!" Her voice, even when yelling for assistance, made him swell with happiness. She always had an effect on him, no matter what the woman was doing._

"_Yes, my sweet little Nanao-chan?" He followed her voice to the closet._

"_Taichou, I am neither sweet nor little nor yours. Now please, can you help me? I was trying to get that file folder from the shelf, but my uniform got caught I don't want it to rip. I don't the money to pay for a new one."_

"_I'd rather you not wear anything." He winked at her._

_She rolled her eyes. "Soutaichou would not approve. Anyway, can you stop fooling around and help me so I can get back to doing the work that you are obviously incapable of doing?"_

_He chuckled. "If Soutaichou saw you naked I'm sure he'd revoke the law that requires people to be clothed." With nimble fingers he untangled he uniform. It wasn't that big of an issue, but he held him in place. He rarely got to be this close to his adorable fukutaichou, he wasn't going to let go yet._

"_But then we'd have people like Oomaeda-fukutaichou running around in the buff, and we can't have that, can we?_

_He cackled; he couldn't help it. She was so clever—he almost couldn't keep up with her. And that was a challenge he simply couldn't resist. "Well maybe it should only include females. No males."_

_She feigned a disappointed sigh. "Oh, but Kami knows I'd love to see Ukitake-san and Kuchiki-Taichou naked, with sweat droplets running down every crevice—"_

"_NANAO-CHAN! Don't make me think that way of you and them. I'd have to lock you in your apartment so as not to let them taint you!" He leaned in close, inhaling her deeply. "Besides, wouldn't you rather see me with nothing on?"_

_She blushed deeply, and turned her face away. He smiled at her embarrassment. He couldn't help it, she was so cute. "But, _Taichou_, that is inappropriate."_

_He took her chin in his hand and lifted her head to look him in the eyes. His hand wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to him. "But Nanao, that doesn't mean it isn't true, or that it shouldn't be. You know I love you."_

_But she tensed. She tensed, and turned away. Then she pushed away from him, flustered. "Taichou, thank you for helping me. I have to get back to work."_

_So he knew he tried seriously to admit his love. And this was just one of the many instances. Did they just not believe him? Or was it more than that?_

_Why did he still come to them? They were no help whatsoever._

His thoughts were interrupted by the move of Nanao's reiatsu.

* * *

><p>When Shunsui got to the bar, he saw Nanao sitting away from him. He observed her pale, slender legs—more of her legs than he had ever witnessed in his life since she was a small girl in his family's swimming pool, back when she was still comfortable making herself at home with his family. Of course, he didn't blame her; <em>he<em> didn't even feel like making himself feel at home there. And it was _his _family. It wasn't home to him, only when Nanao was with him. But he was distracted by the contours of her torso, how the tiny black dress seemed painted on. He only hoped that it wasn't as raunchy as it appeared sitting down.

At this point, his little Nanao-chan was very, _very_ drunk. Shunsui smiled at what a light-weight she was. She'd only had a few drinks and yet she was so drunk that she probably couldn't walk in a straight line if her life depended on it. She stood up and turned around to greet him after Ran pointed him out.

Well, at least he knew that he was in love with the sexiest woman in existence.

She sauntered over. Whether it was the heels or the alcohol, he didn't know, but he wasn't arguing. The dress rode up a bit further with every step, and it was a wonder ever man in the bar hadn't seen her underwear at this point. He was wondering how it was possible that her panties weren't showing, and with a chill on his spine he realized she probably wasn't wearing any. His thoughts were interrupted by mental images of her wrapping her legs around his waist, grinding her hips in to his, and his fingers finding their way inside her while his lips roamed where ever they wanted to.

When he finally took his mind away from the fantasy, he realized that every other guy (and possibly some of the women) were thinking the same exact things as he was about his sweet, sexy, Nanao-chan. And that pissed him off more than anything he'd ever experienced. He took off his haori. "Nanao, put this on, will you? It's too cold for such little clothing."

" 's August, Taisho…"

"Yes, but it's chilly nonetheless." He looked at Rangiku. "Is all this liquor paid for?"

She grinned happily. "Yup! The boys were mighty generous tonight!" She turned around, and got up to stand on her chair. Once successfully standing above everyone else, she yelled, "Keep 'em coming, boys!" She shimmied, letting her breasts jiggle with all their might. The men cat-called and she received ten more drinks. Half were from the bartender himself. She sat, satisfied.

Shunsui, unfazed, announced, "Nanao, we're going home."

"But Taisho!" She whined for the first time in her life. "We were just getting started! Ran-chan was going to show me how to strip-tease!"

He glared at Rangiku, who shrugged before downing another shot. "I think you've had enough, Nao-chan. You probably won't even remember any of this tomorrow…" He murmured to himself. And with that, he scooped her up into his arms and walked out the door. He decided against shunpo… why waste such a beautiful opportunity to hold a half-naked woman in your arms? Besides, this was his Nao-chan.

So when the fukutaichou snuggled into his chest and ran her thumb over his nipple, he felt himself go hard.

_No, _He told himself._ She's only doing this because she's drunk._ He controlled himself all the way to her apartment, battling wandering hands, warm breathes on his neck, and sexy moans. When he finally got the door, he asked Nanao, "Can you give me your keys?"

Nanao's brow furrowed as she tried to remember where she had put her keys. She patted her breasts, and Shunsui felt all the blood rush to his, er, _head._ _"_Rangiku said she would put them in her purse for me."

_Damn it._ Shunsui didn't know what to do. If he went back to the bar to get the keys, there was no doubt in his mind that Rangiku would say in her drunken state that this was the perfect opportunity to seduce her. But Shunsui didn't want to do that. He knew that if he did, Nanao would regret it when she found out and she would never take him seriously. Also, he wanted their first time together to be special, not drunken and sloppy. But he supposed taking her back to his house was the only choice since his copy of her key was confiscated due to her finding out about his "nightly visits." He'd have to just control himself and tell her what happened when she awoke, pissed and confused at finding herself in her "taishou's" house and not her own. But he figured he'd jump that fence when he got to it.

So, with a newfound confidence, he strolled over to his house. Nanao was still stroking him, but he was able to control himself. He gently swung her over his shoulder, much like a caveman would do to his woman. Nanao would kido his ass is she knew about this. After unlocking the door, he walked Nanao to the guest room. His place was unusually tidy because his mother had been visiting to check on his state of bearing grandchildren, and, after his failing the test, he was subjected to a lesson on how babies are made and then forced to clean.

Kami, how he despised his mother's visits.

Shunsui shook Nanao's shoulder in an attempt to get her attention. When that didn't work, he yelled, "NANAO!" She looked up at him with a goofy grin. "Nanao, you need to change your clothes and go to sleep."

She stretched sensually, smirking at him. "Only if you undress me."

Shunsui was having self-control issues again, but swallowed and said weakly, "Fine, sleep in that. I'm going to bed. Good night."

She got up and took a strand of his hair, wrapping it around one of her fingers. "You sure you don't want to do anything before you leave?" She leaned in close, but the Taichou pulled away. She pouted. "Taisho! Since when do you turn away a willing woman? Oh well. I can always find someone else…"

"NO!" Shunsui didn't know what to do at this point. He didn't want to let his Nanao-chan go into bed with anyone but him, but he knew that it would ruin their relationship if he succumbed to his (and hers, apparently) desires. He sighed. "Nanao, what do you want?" He thought he already knew the answer.

But, he was wrong.

She giggled. "Will you… teach me… how to..." She whispered in his ear. "…Kiss?"

* * *

><p>AN: YAY! FAST UPDATE! Aren't you proud of me? Also, please review. :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Shunsui sighed. "Nanao, what do you want from me?"

She giggled. "Will you… teach me… how to…" She leaned in so close that he couldn't breathe without smelling her intoxicating scent. Whispering into his ear, she finished, "…kiss?"

Shunsui froze, before succumbing to hysterical laughter that resulted in his not being able to breathe. He chuckled, trying to calm himself down. "That's all you want? For me to teach you how to kiss?"

She pouted. "Yes, why are you laughing so hard? It's not funny. I was not joking. I want you to teach me how to kiss!" She folded her arms across her chest. "So will you?"

_Was this seriously all she wanted? _ Shunsui thought, extremely paranoid that this was a trap. That she wasn't even really drunk, that she would ask him for a simple, innocent request, only to turn it against him. That maybe it was a simple, innocent request, but that it would turn ugly in a blink of an eye, only to be regretted later. _But really. The woman _never_ gets laid, and all she wants is to know how to kiss? Does the woman _have_ hormones?_

_But maybe this is better. I shouldn't fight it. It was a naïve, childish request, and if I keep my cock in check, there shouldn't be a problem. _

"Wait. Why do you want to know how to kiss?"

She wrapped her arms around him before blowing his ear, and nibbling on his earlobe. "For a special someone, of course." She winked.

The news brought Shunsui to the moment he had always feared: realization of the worst. _Then she doesn't love me. After all this, she doesn't love me. _Years_ of doting on her to the point of stalking, and for what? Nothing. Why would she ask the person that she wants to impress to give her the lessons? That would negate the need for the lessons in the first place, because it wouldn't impress his anyway. But he needed to know who the bastard was. _

He mentally slapped himself in the face. He knew that whoever Nanao loved was a wonderful man. His Nanao would not fall for a loser, or someone who wouldn't treat her with respect. That was probably the reason she didn't fall for Shunsui himself, because of her experiences with him in the past. Of course he had never hurt her, not intentionally. But just the fact that he was so irresponsible, that he was such a womanizer… she would never allow herself to settle for someone like him, especially when someone as special as her could get someone who would give her their everything. Not that he wouldn't, of course, but past actions probably haven't assured her of anything other than his lack of self-control. So would he accept that she loved someone else? Yes. But he wanted to know this _person_ was.

"Yes, a special someone, but who _is_ this special someone?" He grinned charmingly. "You can't expect me to take up your offer unless you give me payment of some sort. And being an old man, I would like to live vicariously through someone young and hip."

She rolled her eyes. "You are not an old man, and you live vicariously enough for both of us." Shunsui did a double-take. It was as if she was sobering up. _But it's only been a half an hour! She should be drunk until morning!_ Either way, he decided, she would need to tell him. He knew that if there was any alcohol in her system she would not be able to keep a secret. "But, silly, wouldn't you want to be paid in sake? It seems like your priorities aren't in order. Or maybe you want a blow-job? I could have Rangiku do that for you. But only if you beg!" She did a fist-pump.

Oh, she was definitely still drunk. He had time to get it out of her. "Nanao-chan, are you dodging my questions?" He smirked playfully. "Seriously, who is this that you want to impress so much?"

She shied away cutely out of embarrassment. "No one…"

"Really, my darling?"

"Stop calling me pet names. I am not yours." Shunsui was started to get nervous. She was really sobering up quick. Not letting him flatter her? Not answering his questions? Drunk Nanao would let him do whatever he wanted to her. This only meant one thing: regular Nanao was on her way back.

"Nanao-chan," he was still smiling, "you said before that it was for someone special. And obviously it would have to be if you're asking _me_ for kissing lessons. After all, I am the best…" He looked jokingly into the distance. "It's just a wonder that you didn't ask me earlier."

She lightly hit his arm. "You're so self-absorbed. I'm sure you're not all that great."

Shunsui looked deeply into her eyes, and found violet-indigo swirls that shone with passion. But was this real? Was this everything he had ever dreamed of? He had a tinkling of a feeling that it was, but the fact that she was drunk out of her mind nagged at him. _But she's obviously not totally drunk anymore. She seems to be getting her old self back._ But it didn't matter. He was so in the moment that he brought his hand up to cup her cheek, and it was the softest skin he had ever touched. He melted, just like the chocolate of his eyes. She took her hand and brushed some hair out from his face, and gently placed her other hand over his, still on her cheek. Her thumb caressed the back of his hand, just as it had done to his face, his chest, his nipples, his neck, his ass, his thighs… when was this going to stop? When would she just stop leading him on? He couldn't take any more.

"Nanao, are you trying to distract me?" He gasped as her hand moved and pressed against his manhood.

"Sweetie, if I were trying to distract you, I'd put a lot more effort into it."

Shunsui swallowed, trying to will his dick into not going hard. He needed to focus on the task at hand. "So will you answer my question?"

"No. But I will ask you a few questions now." Her lips brushed against his, as light as anything. "Do you really want to know the answer to your question?" Shunsui gulped as she licked the length of his neck, and blew on it with hot breath.

"…Yes."

She unbuttoned the western style shirt he had put on under his now discarded haori. She rubbed one his nipples slowly, tantalizing him into submission. "Do you have any idea who this special person is?"

Shunsui shook his head. He was not capable of making any sounds other than moans at this point, and he was not going to ruin this for himself.

She flicked at his other nipple with her tongue, blew on it with a cold breath, and then leaned in for another kiss. She stopped just short of him. "Do you think it could be any one other than you? Do you think I would ever love anyone other than you? Do you think I would do this if I didn't love you?"

If he were at a full competence state of mind, he would say that her logic was way off. Why would she ask him for kissing lessons if she wanted to impress him?

She must be really, _really_ drunk.

She licked the outline of his lips, before pressing her entire body against his, and burying her face into his neck and inhaling. "My last question, Shunsui. Are you ready?"

Shunsui nodded.

"Do you like it when the woman giving you a blow job bites your penis? Gently, but still biting?"

God, she was drunk.

* * *

><p>AN: Hi guys. Soooo I was going to make this the long-AN-short-chapter chapter, but then my muse found me! (In boyfriend form, haha). So you can thank him. And I don't know how much I like this chapter. I think I wanted to do more with drunk Nanao, but decided I didn't want it to be the focus of the story, because it isn't. And I want to get on with the other stuff. But I didn't want this to be a bullshit chapter, either. So here you go! Thank you for reading, and please review! I'd really appreciate it.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to Tite Kubo for creating the most awesome characters. And no, I do not own anything except the plot (or lack thereof).

* * *

><p>Edges blurred. Nanao felt her head pound as she tried to take in her surroundings. Everything was so bright; the fukutaichou had to squint her eyes just to read the analog clock on the opposite wall.<br>That's odd. It wasn't there. She turned to her left, and then her right, where she finally found the time. 3:24? Then why was it so goddamn bright? Was this a dream? That would explain was it was so fucking bright at fucking 3:24 in the morning.

_Oh no._ Was Shunsui in her apartment? _Fuck._ That was why all the lights were on. _Fuck._ She sat up in bed. Feeling dizzy, she slowly laid back down. As her eyes adjusted, she realized the things in her apartment were very misplaced. Did Shunsui fucking move her shit around? Maybe this was just a _very_ odd dream. _Hopefully_ this was just a very odd dream.

Once she felt okay to stand up, she crawled out of bed and slumped into the adjoining bathroom. Only, it wasn't a bathroom. It was a closet. A closet full of western men's clothing. Odd. Her closet full of western men's closet wasn't usually here. _Wait. I don't own any men's clothing, let alone _western_ men's clothing. _This had to be a dream. There was no other explanation. So she closed that door and went to the door next to it. But that wasn't a bathroom either. It was the door to a mysterious hallway that she vaguely remembered. Where had she been here before? Was this a recurring dream? She hoped not. That would suck balls.

She decided to look in each door to see which was the bathroom. She really had to piss. After four doors, she discovered a very messing bathroom. Was this dream trying to tell her something? Was the messy bathroom a parallel to her own life, something that her subconscious wanted her to change? Damn. This dream was intense. It was giving her a splitting headache.

She stumbled in, took a piss, washed her hands, and went looking for pain-killers. Why did she wake up with a headache? Yes, this was a dream, but was it trying to tell her that she was too uptight? Kami. She was even uptight in her dreams.

But before she could begin her search for medicine, she saw herself (or who she assumed was herself) in the mirror.

This prompted memories of the previous night to rush back to her, and suddenly she knew that this was not a dream. She remembered with disgust why she was wearing such a trashy dress, and why she was wearing make-up that was smeared on her face in this early morning. She recalled where she was, and why she was there, and who took her there, and suddenly she wanted very much to speak to her Taichou. But at the same time, she didn't. _Shit, _she thought,_ I'm better go back to the apartment. _ It was 3:30 in the morning, so there was a very good chance that no one would see her looking like this, coming out of her Taichou's home. And besides—anyone that _would_ see would be too drunk to remember in the morning.

She popped the pills and walked back to the guest room. She'd been here so many time, she knew where everything was. It was a wonder that she hadn't realized it before, but then again, she was in the middle of the worst hangover she'd ever experience, so it was understandable. Nanao checked to make sure that all her belonging were on person. Finding nothing, she realized that this was probably the reason why her Taichou had brought her here to sleep in the first place. This made her feel a bit better about the situation, but she still had a lot of questions that she hoped would go unanswered. Then she realized that she should freshen up a little before going out, just in case. As she wiped her make-up off, she had yet another realization. She ran to a digital clock to verify her theory.

_Yep. Just as I suspected._

The clock read 3:36._ PM._

She would have to figure out exactly what had happened. But she needed to change first. She wanted no one to see her like this, what would this do to her reputation? People would start to think that her Taichou had some sort of influence on her. _Well of course he does, you absolute imbecile! You love every part of him, even his vertebrae. I mean seriously. His _vertebrae! _You think that it's the most attractive of all other vertebrae! If that isn't crazy, I don't know what is. _

Should she go back to her apartment? She could, but the office was a lot closer. The fewer people that see her right now, the better; besides, she had an extra uniform in the closet of the office, so she could just change there. And it was highly unlikely that Shunsui was in the office, so she could change and attempt some paperwork in peace. Thinking of Shunsui, she paused, hand on the doorknob of the front door. _Is he still here?_ Doubtful, oh so doubtful. He would have woken up from the noise of her walking around. Not that she was noisy—she was a very stealthy person in general (_graceful, if I do say so myself_)—but Shunsui was an extremely light sleeper. Now, one might say that this does not make any sense, considering the fact that he sleeps anywhere he can, but his fukutaichou knew what no one else did.

Shunsui doesn't actually nap. He just uses it as an excuse to get out of doing work. His impeccable hearing led to the destruction of his sleep, because he woke up at every noise uttered. So his "naps" were really just the closing of his eyes in order to get people to leave him alone, which was why Nanao had no qualms about "waking him up."

So no matter how hung-over Shunsui was, he would hear noise, know it was her, and then come to check on her. So he wasn't here. He was probably just trying to hide from her, knowing that she'd be in a mood after what he and Rangiku had talked her into doing.

And with that, she shunpo-ed to the office. People stared as she walked through the hallway to her and Shunsui's shared room at the end of the very long hallway of the Eighth squad's work quarters. She did her best to ignore the confused looks, the knowing looks, the amused looks… she just wanted to change, damn it! She closed the door behind her and promptly locked it as she started to shed what little clothing she was currently wearing.

"Why Nanao-chan, what _are_ you doing?"

She whipped around only to see her Taichou at his desk doing paper. There were two problems with this situation. The first? That he was sitting at his desk. When did this become an occurrence? Of all the years she was his fukutaichou, she had never once seen him sitting at a desk. If she could nag him into doing paperwork, he usually sat on the hot pick couch that he forced her to accept the presence of. The second issue? That he was doing paperwork. _Without her having to ask._

"If I knew you wanted to get naked, I'd have offered sooner."

"Oh, believe me, you have." She grabbed her uniform and put it on. She didn't care about modesty at this point. That dress never covered anything important. But she was still flustered by the sight of Shunsui doing paperwork. _Had I drunkenly promised him something, and this was his way to make me stick with it? Was he trying to keep me in a decent mood because he did something that would upset me or make me pissed at him, even more so than usual?_ She decided it was better to try and find out rather than imagine the worst. "And that offer still has yet to be accepted."

He smirked at her. "Oh ho ho! According to last night, I don't even have to offer—I just have to buy you a couple drinks. Man if knew you'd be so willing, I'd have gotten you drunk a long, _long_ time ago."

Nanao froze, unnerved. What had she done? Was he telling the truth? She vaguely remember what happened the night before, so she couldn't truthfully deny it. "Be that as it may, I am sober now, so we'll both be keeping our clothes on."

Shunsui grinned lazily. Did she really not remember what had happened the night before? He knew she was as drunk as she had ever been, if not more, but… to black out? He thought she would do better than that, which was why he was so worried that she would remember her confession. He wanted her to remember that she wanted lessons from him, but he didn't want the fact that he knew about her feelings for him to ruin their relationship, just when it was headed the direction he wanted it to. "Not for long, my little Nanao-chan. You do recall your request, do you not?"

Nanao thought back, long and hard, until finally she knew what he was referring to. _She pouted. "I want you to teach me how to kiss!" She folded her arms across her chest. "So will you?"_

Shunsui could see in her eyes that she remembered what she had asked of him. He knew he was correct as a flush came to her perfect cheeks. "I take it you remember."

Nanao flashed him her best glare. If Rangiku were there, she'd say, "Nanao! You'll never catch a man with a glare like that!" But Shunsui couldn't help but melt. Even with her iciest look, she still made him melt with sex. She oozed sex, hot or cold. Shunsui hated the misconception that sex was always hot. This woman proved that wrong, and he intended to further his theory.

"Nanao, darling, use your words."

Narrowing her eyes further, she spat, "Yes, okay? But I was drunk. Are really going to think that I was serious?"

Shunsui walked up to her and straightened her collar, with both hands. Then, resting his hands on her shoulders, he looked down at her indigo eyes, and said, "You seem to have someone very, very special in mind. And don't try and deny it—you look like a woman in love. No, don't shake your head. You are practically glowing. I can't describe it. And don't interrupt me. Hear me out."

_I've been in love with you for _years_ and you're just noticing it now?_

"Nanao, I care about you. I do. I know sometimes it doesn't seem like it, but you're very special to me. And I want you to be happy. If you need help in the quest for peace, I am always here. I don't want you to think you have to do anything on your own."

_I live by myself. I've taken care of myself since I was too young to reach the counter of a kitchen. And you've done nothing to help. Now you want to be my friend? Now that you think I want to be in a romantic relationship with someone? _

"I know this sounds absurd. I know that you're thinking, 'he's never told me this before, why is he starting this now?' But it's all true. I just never knew how to." He sighed, and looked away. "Please let me do this for you. I want to make it up to you. I want to show you how much I care about you, that your feelings are fully reciprocated."

_No. No. I didn't, I DIDN'T tell him that I love him. He doesn't know. I didn't drunkenly admit my love. This is just him trying to get me to let him follow through with my request. I didn't—_

"Ah, Nanao, don't get your pretty little panties in a bunch. You didn't tell me who it was."

Her screams of joy were heard all through Sereitei. But they ended as soon as she realized that she wasn't actually wearing panties, and that Shunsui was probably aware of this fact.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello again. Thanks to .shinjitsu for the inspiration and the motivation to keep me working. Also, I have had requests for lemons. I just want to announce that I am not going to be doing any lemons in here. I used to write them, but I don't anymore. I'm sorry to those of you who are expecting this because the rating is M, but I simply made it M due to the presence of lime and simply because I want to be safe rather than sorry. I thank all you who have reviewed and hope that you will continue reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

An: I own nothing but the plot.  
>An2: I apologize for any mistakes. I was lazy and didn't edit this chapter, because I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. I'm going to go back later and edit it, so do not worry~! Any mistakessuggestions would be appreciated and would ensure that I actually get off my butt and edit this thing... ;)

* * *

><p>"So. About your lessons—"<p>

"I'm ready now, if you so wish. You may begin."

"Nanao, what are you doing?" Shunsui was confused by the fact that Nanao was sitting at her desk, pen in hand.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, I figured I'd take notes. After all, I am the student here."

Shunsui laughed, loud and long. "Only you! Only _you_ would take something like _kissing_ and try to relate it to your kido classes."

Nanao looked at him pointedly. "I'm not the one who wants to be doing this."

"Well you asked me and I compassionately obliged. You think this is fun for me?"

She glared at him, lips pursed and all. "_Of course this is fun for you_. I offered the idea of forgetting that this ever happened, but you declined. So, for the record, we are only doing this because _you_ want to."

"I'm not going to debate this any longer, my sweet little Nanao-chan." He dodged a flaming kido shot. "Hahaha! How did you know what I was going to say next?" He smiled at her, and she was drawn into his grey-brown eyes. "Tell me, Nanao. When you're teaching kido to subordinates, would you suggest reading out of a textbook, or lots and lots of practice?" Nanao rolled her eyes. She knew that he had a point, but she really, _really_ didn't want their lips to touch. She knew that as soon as that happened nothing would be the same.

So she lied. Badly. "One can practice as much as they like, but without proper instruction, their progress remains static."

Her Taichou grinned. "I'm glad you agree, Nanao! Because this is an art and not a science, you will learn through trial and error. As we practice, I'll tell you what works and what doesn't. The idea of kissing is that you develop your own style, and you can only do that by trying things out on your own and seeing how it works first. And because you'll only be practicing on me, there will be no embarrassment if you do something that isn't good! It's just me, not that special someone."

_This is too ironic,_ she thought darkly. For a brief moment she wondered if this was a sick joke.

"Spontaneity, Nanao-chan! Passion is spontaneous." He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Actually, put that idea into your notes. Kissing is passion. Passion is spontaneous. You can't just force a good kiss… which is why all your lessons will be spontaneous from not on!" His eyes sparkled with excitement.

* * *

><p>Nanao was just trying to do her work. Why was it that every time she tried to get something done, he would interrupt her?<p>

It was as if all those times he had restrained his sex drive in her presence was being released. If she stared into his big grey-brown eyes, chocolate mixed with steel for the perfect combination of sexy and sweet, he would gaze down at her, lean in, and kiss the hell out of her.

The first time it happened?

_Nanao was sitting at her desk when she decided to go make some afternoon tea. She passed the secretaries, who were, no doubt, giggling like idiots at Shunsui, who had winked at them from inside the office. The fukutaichou rolled her eyes, thinking that they were so stupid for thinking he was so attractive. Well, not for thinking what was the truth, but rather their very visual response to his primitive actions. Winking, really? Could he not think of anything better?_

_But hey, it works. _He_ was the one with tons of admirers'. She really should maybe take his advice. _ But no,_ she counter-thought. _I'm not going to lower myself to that level of nonsensical idiocy just to find myself a man._ So she continued her search for tea. But to no avail—there wasn't any in stock. She yelled at Kana, one of the incompetent secretaries. "KANA! Didn't I tell you to restock the tea?"_

_Kana rushed in bowing. "Gomen nasai, Ise-fukutaicho. I was going to do it just this afternoon, but I was doing paperwork. Gomen nasai, please forgive my mistake."_

_Nanao was going to say that it was alright, that she would just run out herself because she had another errand to run anyway, but her Taichou stepped in. _

"_Nanao-chan, why must you be so strict? She made an honest mistake, leave her alone."_

_Nanao's eyes flashed with fury. How dare he? She was just about to make the girl feel better, and here he is, making her out to be the bad guy. "Kana, I'll just do it myself. I have an errand to run, please finish the paperwork. Thank you." And with that she pushed her Taichou back into the office so she could deal with him. _

"_Kyouraku-taichou, please refrain from accusing me of hounding our subordinates. I was about to apologize for yelling and then you made it worse than it needed to be."_

_Her Taichou's face fell a little. "Nanao, I was just trying to make Kana-chan feel better. She looked as though she were about to cry."_

"_Yes, but I can handle those sorry excuses for shinigami on my own. And I don't need you making me out to be the bad guy." She tried to walk out of the office at that, but Shunsui wasn't having it. He grabbed her around the waist and took her by the chin, gently taking her face and pointing it to his. _

_He breathed deeply, and his voice was low. "Nanao, sweet, I'm sorry. I should not have interfered. I know you would have let her off, I was wrong to make you look bad in front of people who admire you so much."_

_Nanao guffawed, and Shunsui jumped. He was not expected such a loud laugh considering how close they were. _Maybe she doesn't realize…?_ Well, he'd just have to _make_ her realize._

"_Taichou, I think _you_ are the one they admire. You should see the way they look at you!" She wiped a nonexistent tear from her eye to make a point. _

_He brushed he finger along the contour of her cheek. "Nanao, they do respect you. They want to be as strong-willed and respected as you are. They want a man to follow them around as much as I dote on _you._"_

_Nanao chuckled. "What is there to covet of our relationship? I don't get anything from you're harassment."_

_Shunsui eyes flooded with lust, and Nanao's eyes widened, only worsening Shunsui's emotions. He pushed her back into the wall gently, but with enough force to make her want more pressure in other certain places. He rubbed a cheek against hers, and the scruff sent shivers up her spine. He pulled back to look at her. "You know, there could be some perks, if you'd let me have my way with you…" _

_And he kissed her. _

_It was gentle. _

_It was soft._

_It was sexy as _hell.

_He led her, and she followed, the good student that she was. He increased pressure, however, and she didn't know where to go from there. But he cupped the bottom of her jawline, tipped her head back, and showed her what to do. _

Afterwards, she couldn't shake it off. She didn't know what to do with herself. She knew what she wanted to do to _him_, but she would never let herself go that far with someone like him. She knew that whatever happened, happened, but she didn't want to start anything she couldn't finish. But that was a double-edged sword, because she was already knee deep in the creek and there was no getting out. If only the poor uptight fukutaichou knew what she had gotten herself into….

* * *

><p>Shunsui didn't know what to do with himself. He thought that he loved her before, but that kiss…. That goddamn <em>kiss<em>. It was hot, it was sexy… and he didn't know what he was supposed to do now. He certainly wanted to relieve himself of some pressure in his lower regions, but a simple one night stand would not do. No, it certainly would not do. He needed _her._ He needed his Nanao-chan. He needed her in his bed.

On his countertop.

In his shower with him.

On the floor.

On the couch.

On his office desk (let's face it—it wasn't good for much else.).

He needed her now, and he didn't know what to do. So he took the coldest shower of his life and hoped that would sedate mini-Shunsui for the time being (The joke is that mini-Shunsui is anything but mini.).

But when he was in the shower, he thought of her cheek on his; her hands in his hair; his hands in _her _hair; her breasts on his chest; her tongue dancing with his; her soft, soft lips caressing his.

And he realized that she definitely did not need kissing lessons.

Which made him wonder where in the _hell_ she learned to kiss like that.

Which he didn't really want to know at this point. What mattered was that she made his cock twitch even during the coldest shower of his life.

Which made him realize that there was nothing else to do but think of her naked and squirming underneath him as he jerked himself to relief.

_This is going to very, _very _ interesting,_ Shunsui thought, as he lay on his bed, completely spent.

He'd never had to please himself that way before….

* * *

><p>An3: Thank you for reading! (And reviewing, those of you who do!) I welcome reviews of any kind~! I don't know how I feel about this chapter, so PLEASE review with suggestions. I'll take them all into account. Hope you enjoyed!<br>This is unusually peppy, isn't it? SO MANY EXCLAMATION POINTS for which I apologize profusely...


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I do not own these characters. Also, a special thanks to Akai-Miko and lychee. no .shinjitsu for the motivation to keep working on this chapter...

* * *

><p>Nanao awoke to the sun shining through a dew covered windowpane. She rolled over in her bed, covering her face with the blankets. She moaned, "oh Kami, why oh why are you doing this to me?"<p>

She had slept in. By four hours. And she wasn't even hungover. She was not ill, she was not overworked, she was not out late, nor was she going insane.

Well actually, the latter was rather debatable at this point. It was the most probable, after all.

She turned over onto her back, running her fingers through her messy hair as she stared up at the ceiling in frustration. She took a few deep breaths, and when that did not help, she screamed as loudly as she could.

So loudly, actually, that a passerby knocked on her window. She yelled out to him, "I'm fine!" before rolling her eyes. When will people start to mind their own business? Does it look like I'm having a problem? Yet again she had stumbled upon a debatable topic. She imagined that she looked like she was crazy in addition to actually being so, but in all actuality the screaming had indeed helped. So it was totally worth it.

Yet her heart was still beating rapidly in her chest. It had not depleted in rate since that damn kiss with her Taichou. She needed to calm down with a cup of tea.

But she had paperwork to do.

But Shunsui might be there.

But Shunsui was never there.

But Shunsui might use work as an opportunity for the lessons; he could be there.

But that's unlikely.

BUT THIS WHOLE SITUATION IS UNLIKELY.

Okay. Nanao needed to get a grip. With the voices still screaming inside her head, the fukutaichou determined that she was most likely developing an obsession-related schizophrenia. She could not stop thinking about the kiss between her Taichou and herself, and there was so much internal turmoil and conflict that she was sure she was harboring a second personality deep within her self-conscious.

See, this was the reason the usually punctual Nanao had slept in so late. She simply could not rein her thoughts away from the images of him, serene, leaning in to press his soft lips onto hers, stroking her hair and caressing her face...

There it goes again, dammit! She thought darkly. She was a capable, dependable fukutaichou. Why was she allowing herself to be distracted by something as simple as a kiss? It should not be a big deal, and yet... she was making it out to be one. It is not a big deal, it is not a big deal. She repeated this to herself in a mantra of sort. And yet, it did absolutely nothing to soothe her.

So she thought of another idea.

* * *

><p>"Nanao-chan, what do you want those for?"<p>

She pushed her glasses further up on her nose, and looked the busty woman in the eyes. "Well, I need to do research on the mating habits of adolescents and young adults of the real world for a class I'm enrolled in.

We are trying to critique the permission of Kurosaki-san as a substitue shinigami int he Gotei Thirteen by researching possible weakness humanity might bring to Seireitei."

The other fukutaichou wiggled her eyebrows. "The only class you would need these for are sex ed, Nanao, and I'm pretty sure you would not want these for a prestigious investigation..."

Nanao rolled her eyes as she folded her arms across her chest. "Rangiku, just give me the damn Cosmopolitans!"

"Not until you tell me the real reason for wanting them."

Nanao weighed her options. If she told Rangiku the real reason, it would be all over Seireitei by nightfall. But this was the only way to end this ordeal with Shunsui... She had to do something.

"Fine! I'll tell you! I just want to ask Hisagi-fukutaichou out and it's been so long since I've done anything like this and I just wanted some advice and I was afraid to tell anyone in case I chickened out so can I please just have them? Please?" Nanao exhaled dramatically. She could only hope the rather unintelligent woman would fall for this ridiculous act.

But then she could not breathe.

"NANAO That's so adorable why didn't you tell me I can definitely help you this is what I've been telling you you needed and I'll be so much help you won't even know what hit you or should I say Hisagi won't know what hit him and you'll be so happy this is just what I've been wanting to do I can't believe this this is all so CUTE!" She said all this in one breath, all the while smashing Nanao's face into her chest and bouncing up and down like a little girl on a sugar kick.

Oh, Kami, Nanao thought. What have I gotten myself into?

Nanao finally had her hands on those magazines. She inspected the cover, wondering why the woman on the cover looked so odd. If women didn't really look like that, why would a magazine advertise that? Oh well, she thought to herself. I only really care about the advice they can give me.

She flipped open to a page. It read, How to Give Him a Lap Dance: Treating your guy to a lap dance should be hot...but actually giving one can be, well, awkward. Nanao shuddered- she was hoping it would not have to come to that. But maybe she'd make a mental note for reread that one later, just in case...

The next article that caught her eye? How to Turn on a Man. This one was not as risque, but... it had two useful techniques that she'd keep in the back of her mind... and both had to do with biting.  
>This magazine should prove to be more useful than the fukutaichou thought...<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I am so sorry for not updating earlier. This isn't an excuse, I know, but... by the time I had enough time to write, I simply could not work it out. I tried and I tried and I tried- I actually had more than 3 different rough drafts. It was awful. So I apologize for the (very) late update, but I was not okay with updating crap. So I worked until I liked it. I hope you all liked it too:)<p>

Read more: How to Give a Lap Dance - Tips for Giving a Guy a Lap Dance - Cosmopolitan (This link is being a bitch, so just google it :D)


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry for such a late update! But I do have to say, this chapter is considerably longer than the usual chapters... I have to say thank you to akai miko and lychee for continually supporting me throughout this story, and for reminding me to update ^_^ Enjoy!  
>I do not own any characters! Just the plot.<p>

* * *

><p>Shunsui lay on his back, brow furrowed, deep in thought, as snow flurries danced through his windowpane. Goosebumps rose on his skin as his arms were exposed to the chill of the room. No woman to warm his bed… he was not used to the brutal cold that could set in your bones after prolonged exposure to heat.<br>Yet, as cold as he was, he was not thinking of it.  
>His mind wandered to places that he had never allowed his mind to wander before. Nanao's lips on his... The way she would break away from his touch ever so slightly, so that he would have to reach for her again— it was a sexy game of cat-and-mouse he had always wanted… but they never indulged him. Women threw themselves at him; he did not need to fight for them.<p>

While he very much enjoyed having a woman be willing to do anything for him, he liked the idea of the chase much, much more.

Maybe it was the raw, warrior instinct of being a man. Maybe it was his childhood as a noble, everything handed to him on a silver platter. Maybe it was that he has always loved Nanao for her independent nature, her will, her strength to deny him when she really did love him…

But her knew that was the nagging feeling in his chest. Did she love him, or was it a random drunken statement, with no meaning? Maybe it was that he was so ready to be with her that he looked into her actions so much. What if she was not strong for denying him, what if she really just thought of him as her captain, as her friend? He just… did not know. And he would not know unless he asked her, but he could not risk throwing what he had away. He did not want to ruin how things were now, because he could deal with that. He can hold out just a little longer. Can't he?

He rubbed his jaw with his hands, feeling the rough, scruffy hairs that had made so many girls giggle in delight. Was he going to risk it all? Was he going to leave things where they were?

He shook his head slowly, looking up at the cherry blossoms that covered his ceiling. He had painted them so many years ago… this room had been his study once. He'd painted the flowers onto the ceiling because Nanao loved to lay on the window seat and look at the flowers in the springtime. When the blossoms fell one year, she was heartbroken… so he had surprised her one day with the painting. She, of course, thanked him professionally, but he saw the way her eyes twinkled every time she would look up and see them.

He wondered if she felt the same way about them as she had all those years ago. He knew she'd been in this room since then… but he was always so drunk that he never noticed, or didn't remember in the morning. This thought lingered on his mind as he slowly drifted back to sleep, a slight smile on his mouth.

Maybe he would ask her.

* * *

><p>Nanao sat at her desk, filling out the usual paperwork. Nothing special… then again, it was not that special of a day.<p>

For long.

But she pressed the pen to the paper a little harder as she felt her taichou's reiatsu fade softly with sleep. She needed him to come to work, if only for the desire to make these damned lessons stop. She shook her head to herself. The worst thing about the lessons was that they were not even teaching her anything! Every time he would kiss her, he'd just smile to himself and go back to what he was doing. She did not know if she was improving.

Not that it really mattered, because she did not care about such indulgences. She just wanted this nonsense to stop.

At least, that's what she tried to tell herself. A small part of her, a small _silent_ part, believed that she would miss these lessons when they were done.

She loved her Taichou. She loved him with all her heart. But she could not endure the pleasure that came from these lessons if she knew that once it was over she would be alone again, and some other woman was benefitting from his expertise. Then again, she thought, how did she know that he was kissing her alone during this time?

She could answer that question. It would take until he woke up again, but she could answer it then. However, did she really want to know the answer? It might kill her a little more inside… but then, it would kill her each time he kissed her without her knowing it. It would kill her with each thought of him, each thought not knowing if, at that moment, he was with another woman.

She sighed, her eyes remaining closed even after she had exhaled. She let her body be completely still, completely free of him. She let herself find herself within herself, to imagine her face as her parents were born, to listen to the sound of one hand clapping. She imagined stars whizzing by, the sun bright through autumn leaves, water dancing over rocks…

She was completely calm, until…

She felt his reiatsu creep closer, like a cat on the prowl for a mouse.

What a funny analogy, she thought to herself. She could see Shunsui as a cat, but… her? As a mouse? There was no way in all the seven hells that could be true.

Shaking her head to herself, she got back to work. She had no time for this nonsense.

Besides, Shunsui needed to see that he was not affecting her. Even if that was not true.

She finished the form as Shunsui strolled into the office, his straw hat covered in snow flurries. "I didn't realize that it was snowing, Taichou."

He grinned at her. "Indeed. I awoke to it this morning, but fell asleep again, not wanting to have to endure the cold."

She looked at him pointedly. "I noticed."

His face lit up, eyes sparkling. "Oh, Nanao-chan, you _do_ care about me!"

She pursed her lips. "I was simply wondering when you were going to get your lazy ass into work so that you could assist me with this paperwork."

He smiled. "Sure, Nanao, blame it on the paperwork." She turned, feeling his breath on her neck. "I'd much rather blame alcohol…"

She blushed profusely, feeling herself warm at the close proximity of the man. She looked up at him over her glasses, and pouted her lips slightly. She noticed his eyes darken, and smiled to herself. Apparently, _Cosmopolitan _knows a lot about what men want. She decided to try a few more of the tips.

"Shunsui…" She whispered, leaning into his face, rubbing her cheek against his. She shivered at the rough stubble, and he moaned quietly. Had she not been so close to him, she would not have heard. Her hands found his waist, and she grazed his waistline until her hands found each other in front of his stomach. She brushed her fingers down a little lower, until they were inappropriately close to his… hips. She looked up at him over her glasses again, and licked her lips slowly.

Soon, Shunsui's tongue was on her lips, tracing each line before crushing his lips against hers. His hands found_ her_ waist, and one went behind to her bottom, cupping her buttocks. The other made its way up to the bottom of her breast, and just rested there as her caressed his mouth, rocking his hips gently into her to the rhythm of his lips.

"Oh… _Kami, _Nanao, poor Hisagi never even stood a chance, did he?"

Shunsui pulled away. Nanao sighed. That stupid woman seemed to ruin everything for her.

"Rangiku. What do you want?"

The busty woman smiled. "I think the more important question is what do _you_ want?

Nanao sighed loudly this time. "Rangiku! Stop fooling around! What in the seven hells do you want? Why did you come here?"

She looked around the room in an aloof manner. She picked up a pen and played with it, putting it back into the can. "Well, now, I just came to talk to a couple of friends. What's wrong with that?"

Nanao exhaled slowly, backing away from Shunsui, who looked utterly confused. "Nanao, what is going on? What is this about Hisagi?" When neither woman gave him an answer, he smiled. "Oh, I see how it is. You two have been plotting to get Nanao with Hisagi… But Nanao, if that was who you wanted me to help you with, why couldn't you simply tell me?"

Rangiku guffawed. "What? You're helping her with him? She wanted my real-world magazines for kissing help… Wait. Are you two…?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Nanao snorted. "That's incredibly classy of you, Rangiku, but could you elaborate further?" She smiled rather scarily. "I don't seem to be understanding what you are referring to."

Rangiku pouted. "Oh Nanao-chan, you're so mean! I was just joking!"

Shunsui put his hands up, palms outward in an attempt to calm the two. "Ladies, let's stop this and just be honest with one another." He looked at Nanao, who was shaking her head vehemently, and then turned to Rangiku, who was practically drooling for the information.

Shunsui had to choose whether to tell Rangiku what was going on or not. The upside would be that he'd have someone to help him out other than Ukitake, whose only words of advice seemed to be about 'the truth'. Bullshit. He needed someone conniving on his side so that he could have the upper hand on her for once.

Yet, there was a small part of him that knew Nanao would be pissed at him for telling Rangiku her business… He knew that if Nanao had wanted Ran-chan to know, she would have told her herself. Yet, she didn't… Did that mean she did not want anyone to know about the little arrangement they had? Was she embarrassed about what was going on behind these closed doors?

More importantly, what was this nonsense about Hisagi? What did Rangiku know about him and Nanao? What would it take for him to find out?

He decided to risk it all. This current situation was not going to change unless he did something, because he knew that whatever Nanao did to change anything would just change it for the worse. So he was prepared to give it all up in order to get her for himself. And if she got pissed at him for it, so be it. He could not handle having to just kiss her in the office and take his hands off her after that. He wanted to savor her on his own time, in his own way… all the time, in every way.

"Rangiku… I've been giving Nanao kissing lessons so that she would have to confidence to make a move on a guy she really likes… Apparently this guy is Hisagi, but she wouldn't tell me who it was."

Rangiku laughed. "Nanao, that's it? That's all that's going on? I thought it was something intense, like… You're dating Shunsui but you want to date Hisagi but then you sleep with Shunsui and he gets you pregnant so you have to be together even though you like Hisagi more…. Well! That was rather anticlimactic."

To say that Nanao's feathers were ruffled would be an understatement. And a rather large one at that.

"If you two are quite finished here, I would _love_ to go run some errands." She glared at each of them individually for emphasis. "I expect you both to be gone by the time I'm back." With that, she turned and left without waiting for either of them to reply.

Shunsui turned to Rangiku, who looked like she was about to crap her pants out of fear. Moreover, this woman worked for one of the scariest captains there were.

He felt her pain.

"So. The real story please?"

He smiled at her. "What gave it away?"

She grinned. "You never were good at lying to the ladies."

He rolled his eyes dramatically. "The real story? From the beginning?"

She smiled sweetly. "Yes, please."

Shunsui remembered…

* * *

><p>"Well…" Rangiku was at a loss for words. "I don't really know what to say to that."<p>

Shunsui chuckled. "I honestly wouldn't either…"

Rangiku laughed quietly to herself. "You know, Nanao is quite the imbecile."

Shunsui looked at her, confused. "Nanao is? Why?"

"Because… She loves you, but she won't admit it to herself… Either that or she's afraid that you'll deny her, or hurt her… and before now, I'd say that she has a point. But you've made it pretty clear to her that you are willing to do anything for her."

"Rangiku, what the heck are you talking about?"

Shunsui smiled. "Ukitake! What are you doing here? What a lovely surprise!"

Ukitake waved him off. "Rangiku, how can you say that he's made it clear to her? If anything, this situation has simply made it worse! Do you know where Nanao is right now? She is at my office, in tears. I swear, this is the first time I have ever seen her cry. I told her that I was out of tissues, and that while I was getting them I would buy her favorite tea. I have to hurry back or she will become suspicious, but… I figured I should let you know. Shunsui, we will talk about this later, but… my suggestion to you? You should reevaluate your actions and see where you may be ambiguous, or have led her astray."

With that, he shunpoed away.

Rangiku and Shunsui just looked at one another.

"Did that really just happen?"

"…I do not know, Ran-chan, I simply do not know…"

* * *

><p>AN: Good old Ukitake... I like to add him in anywhere I can. I figured this chapter was a good one for a random appearance... This little plot developement is going to morph into a big one and change up the story, and I'm thinking it's gonna be longer than the 10 chapters promised in the beginning. So... Yay! Please review with critiques!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Ukitake simply did not know what to do. He had known the child since before Lisa had left- now she was a grown woman. It had been years and years of friendship; they had commiserated over Shunsui's stupidity for so long that Ukitake did not know what he would do without the two as friends. Of course, he was fine with them as lovers... he knew from the start of Shunsui's feelings for Nanao that it was bound to happen sometime.

He thought back to that time, it was so long ago...

_It was a hot, humid summer day... Ukitake dreaded days like these. It made his coughing fits worse, and he had to fight harder to control his illness so that the others would not worry. He leaned back into his office chair, hoping that the air would thin out. He breathed in, out, slowly, consistently. It helped a bit, but he could not suppress the cough rising in his throat. Sentaro was in the next room..._

_Luckily, the tight feeling in his chest passed, and he avoided a day in the fourth division. _

_Barely. _

_He looked out his window into the garden. Listening to the water trickle into the pond, he wondered where Kiyone went off to without Sentaro. Usually the two were always together, arguing like no other, but today was rather quiet. He absorbed the natural silence, letting his thoughts stray to the crickets chirping in the grasses of his garden. He acknowledged the beauty of the sun shining through the blossoms, giving his office a pink glow that would be gone later in the day, as the sun fell. He was at peace, here, in this moment. He forget his illness, his office troubles, the daily hassles of Sentaro and Kiyone... and just existed in the stillness of the time._

_"Jyuu-chan!" The door slammed, breaking the decadent stillness. _

_Ukitake deflated. Shunsui replaced whatever peace he felt._

_"Shunsui, how are you?" He leaned forward, folding his hands and smiling at his friend._

_Shunsui took off his straw hat and ran his hands through his hair. He tipped his head back and sighed loudly, closing his eyes dramatically. "You know, Ukitake, I don't know how I am. I do not think I know anything anymore. Everything's changing!"_

_Ukitake chuckled to himself. This man … everything about him was dramatic, from his grey-brown eyes to his perpetual stubble; his wavy, girly hair to his pink woman's yukata; his manner of speech to his hand gestures. Ukitake understood why the women loved him- he was so charismatic in his drama. "Shunsui, why don't you sit down, tell me what the problem is? What changed so much that you should come in here, sighing and rolled your eyes?"_

_Shunsui sat down in front of Ukitake's desk, and banged the furniture with his fist. "Why the _hell_ does Nanao have to grow up?"_

_Ukitake stifled a laugh. This was what upset Shunsui so? Nanao getting older? He had to admit, he thought Shunsui's problem would be a little less cliché, and little less obvious. He had to hand it to the man, just when he thought he could not get any more stupid... "Shunsui... didn't you know that this would happen eventually? Everyone gets older... you get older everyday..."_

_"Yes, I understand that part! But… she is so... so amazing, and I thought..._ I thought I loved her as a daughter._"_

_Ukitake was just confused now. What was Shunsui saying? "Are you saying that you... don't love her like a daughter? But then that means..." Ukitake's eyes widened in realization. "Shunsui, how do you love Nanao?"_

_Shunsui winced, throwing his head back. "That's just the problem! I don't know! I see her and I just have these... urges... urges that no father should ever feel for his daughter… It is as if I see her as though she's a girl from the bar or something... but that's not even right. I care for her much more than a girl from the bar... It's like she's a younger version of Lisa..."_

_"Shunsui, you do realize what you're saying, correct?"_

_He threw his hands into the air. "Of course I fucking know what I'm saying, that's why I'm freaking out! Before this, she was like a daughter to me, and then she was like a friend. But now I see her and I have completely enticing thoughts of all the things I'd love to do to her, with her... and I just can't help it!"_

_Ukitake was awestruck. Of course, he had noticed the, ahem, _changes_ that Nanao was going through, and he noted how sexually attractive she was becoming, but he never thought..._

_"You know I saw her the other day in Western clothing? Booty shorts and a tank top. It aroused me more than that redhead two years ago..." Ukitake saw Nanao that day as well... If Shunsui was sick, so was he. "I must be sick. Maybe I should go for therapy… Does Retsu-chan have sex therapy groups?"_

_Ukitake cleared his throat. He was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable, especially because he knew the answer to the latter question. He cleared his mind to the more important question at hand. "Shunsui, I don't think you need therapy. I think you need to acknowledge that Nanao is not a little girl anymore, and you are her father. While you may be like a father to her, it is not sick for you to feel this way for her. She is a beautiful, sexy young woman who is bound to have many suitors-"_

_"Suitors? I can't have that..."  
><em>  
>All these years later and nothing had really changed. Shunsui was still conniving, and Nanao still resisted his ploys.<p>

Why did Nanao try so hard to keep Shunsui at a distance? Ukitake knew that she loved him with all her heart, and yet she held him at arm's length. Why? Ukitake guessed that it was because she was afraid, but... of what could she be afraid? Getting hurt? He knew that Shunsui was stupid, and that he was a womanizer, but that was only because he did not know what to do when it came to Nanao. He loved her, and he told her, but he could not control his desires... Therefore, as long as she resisted him, he succumbed to meaningless sex. It was no wonder she did not trust him... However, if she did not trust him and commit to him, he would not commit himself to her... It was a problem, really.

He thought back to her, sitting in the same chair Shunsui sat in all those times, tears streaming down her face. In all the years Ukitake had known her, never had he seen her cry. She looked so small, so vulnerable... it was odd, she never appeared that way to him, even when she was young, even after her whole world must have come crashing down...

_Nanao sat in Ukitake's office, clutching a stuffed bear. Her face looked worn, stressed, but not sad or upset. It disturbed the captain slightly, but he could not pinpoint what bothered him the most. _

_"Nanao, do you know why Shunsui wanted you to come talk to me?"_

_She rolled her eyes slightly. "Taichou wants me to talk to you about Lisa because I'm not 'coping in a healthy, effective way.'"_

_Ukitake leaned forward, his brows strewn together. "Nanao, is there anything you'd like to say about it? I have to admit, I think it is a good idea for you to vent some of your emotions. It's hard to cope with someone important in your life leaving for good."_

_She shook her head slowly, shrugging. "Yes, I am going to miss our readings together, and I am, of course, going to miss her companionship, but... I still have you and Taichou. It's not as if I am alone."_

_Ukitake stared in disbelief. How was it that this little girl, barely taller than his waist, could be wiser than people who were three times her age? It was... it was incredible. It made him wonder if it could be true._

_"Nanao, I can't make you do anything, but I'm always here if you need to talk to someone and are not comfortable going to Shunsui."_

_She stood, bowing. "Thank you so much, Ukitake-taichou." She turned to leave._

_"Wait, Nanao, I have one more question."_

_She turned back to him, eyes wide. "What is it, Ukitake-taichou?"_

_"Where in the seven hells did you get that teddy bear?"_

Ukitake smiled. Only Shunsui would buy someone like Nanao a teddy bear to cheer her up. Hadn't he known what her reply would be? He remembered that she only carried it around to make him feel better. But… maybe that was why he had done it: to make himself feel better, not her... Of course, there was nothing wrong with that. It gave both of them something to hold on to when everything seemed to be falling apart...

And yet, all these years later, Ukitake could not understand how the woman was so strong, so unemotional. For her to come to him in tears about Shunsui... it blew his mind because, in all those years after he made the offer to listen to her, not once had she ever indulged him on it. How was that even possible? Was she, in all actuality, that strong, or did she cope in other ways? He wondered...

How did she resist Shunsui for so long? He knew how much she loved him. He saw the way Shunsui looked at him when she thought no one was watching. Her eyes would wander on him longer than on anyone else, she would smile sweetly to herself without even knowing it...

But she would not give up on this plan to avoid a romantic relationship with him. Why? What was holding her back so tightly, so thoroughly, that she could withstand everything so easily?

Yet, Shunsui was not one to give up either, no matter what the odds told him. He could chase after whatever he wanted and get it with the snap of his fingers. Ukitake knew that it would be a bit more work with Nanao- well, it already _had_ been a bit more work... He just hoped that Shunsui was not stupid enough to give up just when Nanao was so close to giving herself to him...

He had been excessively hard on his friend. Those things he said... He only said them because Nanao was so upset. Ukitake knew that his friend had not done anything wrong... Nanao's problem lay within herself, no matter what she tried to tell herself.

Ukitake sighed. What was he going to do with these people?

* * *

><p>AN: I am so, <em>so<em> sorry for the (Extremely) late update. I just don't even know what happened. Well actually, that's complete bullshit- I wrote the chapter like, a month ago, and then forgot to post it. In trying to get ahead, I feel behind. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
